Traditionally, there is a crimped terminal attached electric wire which has an electric wire, which is made by covering a conductor part with an insulative coating, and a crimped terminal including a conductor crimping part which is crimped to the conductor part when a pair of crimping strip parts form a joint along the extending direction of the conductor part. In such a crimped terminal attached electric wire, the conductor crimping part of the crimped terminal, which becomes a part that is crimped to the conductor part, and the conductor part are expanded in the extending direction of the conductor part due to the load for crimping. Since the expanding amount of the conductor crimping part is different from that of the conductor part, when, for example, insulative or conductive material is applied to the crimping part to ensure the connection stability, it is necessary to stabilize the position of the conductor crimping part relative to the conductor part in the extending direction of the conductor part after the conductor crimping part has been crimped to the conductor part.
To solve such a problem, a crimped terminal attached electric wire is proposed, for example, in a patent document 1 in which wire barrel strips (conductor crimping parts) are separately formed in the extending direction of the conductor part to control the expanding of the wire barrel strips.
In the crimped terminal attached electric wire described in the patent document 1, a strong crimping part, which is crimped with a high pressure to be highly compressed, is formed at the front side of a cut portion among the wire barrel strips by a first step, and a weak crimping part, which is crimped with a low pressure to be lowly compressed, is formed at the back side of the cut portion among the wire barrel strips by a second step.